Mistakes We Knew We Were Making
by beautyunf0lds
Summary: Chilton plans an end of the year senior class trip to Europe that doesn’t go exactly as planned. Please R&R.


This is a continuation of Mistakes We Knew We Were Making. For some reason, my old account isn't working so here is the story. If you want to refresh your memory. Here is the link for the story: /s/2113021/1/MistakesWeKnewWeWereMaking

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls or the WB. This story is just coming from me and my brain._

_**Author's Note:**__Reviews, comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated for making this story better in any way possible. Constructive Criticism is always welcome._

_So I have returned from the dead, and decided to work on this story a bit more. Thank you for the reviews! Please continue to do so._

"Let's burn this filthy town straight into the ground with our dirty looks and glances"

-The Higher

Monday at Chilton

Rory wasn't sure to except, let alone act when Tristan would do his usual routine "bother Rory as fast and often as possible" Her date with Adam had been OK to say the least, but she had to admit she was disappointed. In fact the whole weekend she couldn't stop thinking about Tristan's piercing blue eyes and soft tender lips. She tried to get it out of her mind.

"Hey Mary," and the torture begins, or is it torture anymore? There was that slight tone of cockiness to his husky voice.

"Hey Bible Boy," Rory replied as if nothing had happened. She noted his especially irresistible smell of cologne today.

"Referring to nicknames now are we? Don't I feel special?" Tristan questioned playfully.

"Please, don't get used to it. I think I'll have to stop," with a tone of annoyance to her voice. She now had to head to class and listen to Mr. Potter drone on and on in his excruciatingly monotone voice. She walked to class while Tristan sauntered along right next to her. And as if to make things even more difficult for her, he sat right behind her.

Like the student that she was, she took out her notes and pencil and prepared to take notes for the lecture. Then from out of nowhere came a strong pair of arms gripping her shoulders, massaging them gently. She couldn't believe that it felt so good, and that she wanted more of it.

"Enjoying Mary?" he smirked, knowing that he was finally having an effect on her.

"You wish," she said. Something didn't allow her to give him the satisfaction. "Pay attention"

"I am. To you" he quickly quipped. He continued to massage her, contrary to her request. Tristan didn't stop when he heard her slightly moan. Now he knew he had to be doing something right.

Time passed by unusually fast, and before long school had ended. He had to catch Rory before she left for Stars Hollow.

He caught her just in time, as she was about to step onto the bus.

"Mary, let me give you a ride," he almost pleaded. His eyes focused on her with an intensity she couldn't describe.

Her first instinct was to say no. Surprisingly, she didn't. "Yes," she said, "under one condition, you get me coffee from Luke's,"

"As you wish, my dear," he answered, happy that he barely had to fight for her to say yes. My oh my Rory, what am I going to do with you.

The walked over to his car and Rory got in. She wasn't expecting this from herself, but something about him made her want to know more.

"So Rory, why are you letting me take you home"

"You're actually addressing me by Rory? What has the world come to?"

Amused by the easy banter that came between them, he replied jokingly "Because you're amazingly attractive" (Maybe it wasn't so jokingly)

Almost immediately the color came into her cheeks and she blushed. He loved it when she did that. She looked so adorable.

"Ok Tristan, just drive me home," she answered unsure as to how to respond. She did after all didn't have feelings for him. Right? Or so she thought she was sure until now.

"What music to you want to listen to?" he asked.

"I'm craving some Death Cab for Cutie," happy that he asked for her opinion.

"Whatever you wish," he said. "So, once I drop you off am I going to have to make the drive all the way back on an empty stomach?"

"Are you trying to hint at something Tristan?"

"Possibly, would you like to have dinner with me? Pretty please," the tone of this voice equivalent to that of a five year old. Resorting to elementary school tactics now.

"Why would you want to have dinner with me? Since you did offer, and you're giving me a ride home, how could I say no?" she answered, slightly cringing about the possibilities that could happen between them at dinner.

"Score! I'm going to take you to my favorite restaurant before we get to Stars Hollow," he said with enthusiasm. "I hope you enjoy Thai Food,"

They arrived inside a quaint little restaurant, named Thai Bistro. It was decorated as if they were in Thailand, and it had that intimate feel with the candles radiating light from off the tables.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her inside. The waiter seated them, and both looked at the menu. Tristan already knew what he was going to order.

Rory, amazed at the variety of food that they had couldn't decide on an entrée for the life of her. So he told him, "It's your favorite restaurant, why don't you pick the best dish for me?"

"I'm so flattered" he joked. "Of course,"

Their food came out in a timely fashion. During dinner, the conversation came easily. There barely was a moment of silence except when they both went to their plates to put food into their mouths.

"How come you love to annoy me so much? Then you go and do something like this?" Rory asked in between her bites of Pad Thai. She slurped her noodles up so innocently that he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Because you deserve it, the me being nice part," he said without any thought.

After dinner, Tristan drove her home, and both had a content feeling inside of them from the food and the coffee. For Tristan, he couldn't wait to do it again. He would be thinking of her the rest of the car ride home and then some. For Rory, she would unexpectedly find her mind wandering to Tristan.

It was a good day.

Please Review!


End file.
